The invention relates to a vacuum cleaner with a housing which is provided with a dust chamber and a motor chamber in which a suction unit is present, said dust chamber being connected to said motor chamber via a motor inlet, while the housing comprises a lower housing part and an upper housing part.
The invention also relates to a housing suitable for use in a vacuum cleaner according to the invention.
The invention also relates to an upper housing part suitable for use in a vacuum cleaner according to the invention.
A vacuum cleaner of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph is generally known and widely used. The lower housing part and the upper housing part of the housing of such a vacuum cleaner are manufactured by means of an injection molding process. The dust chamber, the motor chamber, and the motor inlet are formed in the lower housing part and the upper housing part during the injection molding process through the use of a mold suitable for this purpose.
It is a disadvantage of the known vacuum cleaner that a number of auxiliary mold parts such as, for example, so-called mold inserts must be used in addition to the mold itself in said injection molding process. Predetermined spaces in the mold such as, for example, a space in the mold corresponding to the motor inlet are kept free from synthetic resin by means of such mold inserts during the injection molding process, so that said spaces are formed in the housing. Such auxiliary mold pieces must be provided in the mold in an accurate manner and should be removed from the molded housing after the injection molding process has been completed.